Corulag
Corulag was a populated terrestrial world located on the Perlemian Trade Route in the Corulus system in the Bormea Sector, part of the Ringali Shell Cluster. It was the endpoint of the Corulag-Jatir Hyperroute. The planet boasted urban sprawls with the underdeveloped areas filled with bamboo forests. It was near the Ringali Nebula and shared the sun Corulus with Solag, Biolag, and Garulag. History Originally a colony of Coruscant, Corulag was a Core World with a mostly Human population with a few Wookiees, Aqualish, Ithorians and Selkath as well. This planet was founded when, under Rakatan domination, the Humans of Coruscant sent out sleeper ships to colonize distant worlds. These sleeper ships ended up throughout the galaxy, in locations such as Corulag, Alderaan, in the Tion Cluster, Seoul 5, Kuat, Alsakan, Argai, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, and many others. The planet was known for its swoop races. It was the headquarters of Aether Hypernautics, Danthe Artifice, Ltd., Gowix Computers, Gwain Spices, and the Mansom Corporation. It was also home to Coreguard Security Services, which provided security to other companies on the planet. Near the end of the New Sith Wars, the world was captured by the Brotherhood of Darkness. In 900 BBY, five powerful families from Corulag called the Quintad left Corulag to the backwater planet of Eriadu where they turned the planet into the "Coruscant of the Outer Rim". Before the Clone Wars, Chief Scientist Frexton of the Corulag Academy had kidnapped the Force adept Teela Panjarra to study the Force, so Mace Windu, Yoda, Vel Ardox, Noro Zak, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Adi Gallia infiltrated the Academy in an attempt to rescue her. This was complicated by an attack of Bartokk assassins. Eventually, though, they were beaten and the child was rescued from the Academy's nursery. Corulag remained loyal to the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. It was represented by Senator Zafiel Snopps. It should be noted that during this time, Corulag was represented independently from the other planets in the Bormea Sector who were represented at that time by Mon Mothma. After the Emperor took over, the planet's population was extremely loyal to Palpatine, and its behavior was pointed out as model Imperial behavior. The capital city of Curamelle was also home to the Corulag Academy, an Imperial military academy. It was also during this time that Corulag was home to numerous prisons which held enemies of the Empire. Under the Empire, Corulag was extremely influential, but after the death of Emperor Palpatine, the planet lost much of its influence, and languished under the New Republic. During the Imperial Blitzkrieg and the campaign to enclose Coruscant, Corulag was invaded and subjugated. Immediately the planet was put to good use; it had been picked by Imperial High Command as a priority target due to its close proximity to Coruscant along the Perlemian and served as a strategic base of operations for the Imperial Navy for strikes throughout the Coruscant sector and nearby Republic bases. Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin chose Corulag as his base of operations in the months leading up to the Sixth Battle of Coruscant. However, with the fall of Coruscant to the Empire, Corulag's vital importance in the military scope has dwindled. Progeny Between 10,000 and 4,000 BBY, several dozen Ordnance/Depot Worlds were established throughout the Inner and Mid Rim territories. Two in particular — Ord Vaxal and Ord Thera — were established around 4,000 BBY with similar facilities and methods, and were garrisoned by Corulagi. Ord Vaxal would eventually succumb to neglect and the Hutts corruptive influence, while Ord Thera would remain undisturbed and unneeded to develop into the society of Rauther. Notes * Because of its Coruscanti roots, and its proximity to Coruscant and other Core Worlds, however Coruscant goes in allegiance so goes Corulag. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Non-coded planets From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.